Stranger
by Mistress Katana
Summary: A human girl is changed into a cat and joins the RiverClan. Yes, overused . The BloodClan and The ShadowClan create a deadly alliance. What difference can one stranger make in the situation?


Stranger

Summary

Unhappy with her life as an outsider, fourteen year old Sandra spends much of her time alone. One day she runs from the foster home where she is staying. In a freak accident, she falls from a tree she is climbing and is knocked unconscious and somehow turned into a cat. Sandra is saved by Sun-Tail and Frost-Pelt, two warriors of the RiverClan. They take her into the RiverClan's territory, and after great debate, the Clan accepts her. And begins training her as a warrior. During her stay, Sandra, renamed Sand-Paw, learns of the ShadowClan's plot to destroy the other Clans. In order to combat this threat, Sandra must convince the Clans to band together. But what difference can one stranger make?

I own only Sandra (Sand-Paw) and any other .

Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter(s), I own nothing nor do I take credit for their genius (;_;).

%^*(&%*$^%^#&*()_)(O*I&%U^%W$#Q%^&%*()

The sandy-haired girl clung tight to the tree branch she was hanging from. Enjoying the feel of the cool bark in her hands.

"Sandra!" A man's voice called. "Sandra where are you?" And with a quick motion, the girl pulled herself into the tree and out of sight. Soon, the man came into view, he looked to the left, looked to the right, even looked under a large bush. But he didn't look up.

Sitting on the branch, the girl Sandra watched him but stayed quiet. Poor guy seemed genuinely worried. But there was no way she was going back to the foster home. The place was just unbearable, maybe not intentionally, but still…

The man ran off, and after staying still awhile longer to be sure he was gone, the girl slipped down from her branch. The river that rushed through the forest was running merrily, and being thirsty, the girl knelt at the water's edge.

In the water, her face was reflected, and she took a moment to study the features. The sandy hair, the ice blue eyes and the sculpted line of her jaw.

She had once asked her mom, before the cancer had killed her, if she would see her again after she 'left'.

The memory was so clear, she could still see the stark white of the pillow case. The melting red Jell-O on the nightstand. "Of course you will." The woman had said, as she brushed the hair out of her child's face. "Just look in the mirror, Sandra. You'll see me."

"I'm looking." Sandra said now to her reflection. "And I don't see anything but me." The image broke apart as Sandra placed a hand in the water and lifted a palmful of water to her mouth.

"Sandra!"

The call was so sudden that the girl started and the water was sucked up her nose. The man was still nowhere in sight, but rather than take any chances, Sandra jumped up and ran to the tree.

One foot on the trunk, her hands in the branches, she pulled herself up into the leaves.

The man soon appeared below her. Along with two other men.

"I'm telling you man." One said, "She was right there! I saw her, and when I turned to get you guys, she was gone!"

"Yeah, she's pretty slippery. She can climb like a cat and swim like a fish. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she sprouted wings and flew away." The man ran a hand over his balding head and sighed heavily. "Let's go." He said, "We could check the other side of the river. But I don't know if she'll be there. If we don't find her by nightfall, we'll call the police."

His friends agreed, and they trooped off. Never failing to glance behind a bush or large rock.

Sandra waited until they were out of sight, and then waited an extra ten minutes to be sure.

"_Thank goodness for trees."_ She thought. _"I'm practically invisible up here."_ Snorting away the itch in her nose, Sandra edged her way down the branch, intending to drop to the ground. Wrapping her legs around it, she reversed her hold so that she was now hanging sloth like from the branch.

"_Cra-ack. Creee-ack." _

The groaning sound was loud, and before her mind knew what was going on, her muscles did. And they clenched themselves, bracing for impact.

The sudden drop was terrifying and without time to scream, Sandra half drew a breath. She hit the ground, and with a _huwack _sound, every ounce of oxygen was knocked from her body. Her head cracked against something hard, and for a horrible moment everything went hazy.

"_Invisible." _Her mind whispered, _"You're invisible now."_ With that, the world melted away like oil paint down a canvas.

!#$%$#$% Line Break #$^%$#$#$%Y^UT%$

"Frost-Pelt!" The large ginger tom yowled in warning. "On you're left, watch out!"

The milk white female jumped back as a black cat lashed out with his scalpel claws. With a quick rake of her own, she sent the attacker squealing to the ground. She pounced and pinned him by the throat. "What are you doing so far off of your own territory?" She demanded. "Why are you here?"

The cat wiggled free and jumped to his feet. "That's none of your concern Water-Rats!" He hissed, his eyes glowing with hatred. The two sprang forward simultaneously and tussled together in a fury of claws and teeth. Soon though, Frost-Pelt crawled out from under her opponent's motionless body, her jaws red with blood. She looked towards her friend and saw only a twisting mass of fur.

"Sun-Tail!" Frost-Pelt cried, springing to help the tom.

"I'm fine." He grunted, and with a flash of white fangs, his teeth closed on the throat of his attacker. There was a yowl, and the light died out of the other cat's eyes.

Sun-Tail dropped the lifeless body and shook himself. "So far off their own territory," He said. "You would think they would have brought more Warriors than that."

"Keep on guard." Frost-Pelt said, walking towards the river. "The ShadowClan Warriors aren't Mouse-Brains. They'll have a second group out as scouts."

Putting her muzzle into the water, Frost-Pelt shook it back and forth. The sticky, crimson fluid staining her fur dispersed in waves of red.

Sun-Tail walked over and copied her. His sleek orange fur shining in the afternoon light. "We should get back." He said, "Crooked-Star and the other Warriors will be waiting for us."

"You're ri-." Frost-Pelt raised her nose to the wind. "Do you smell that?" She asked suddenly.

Sun-Tail also scented the air. "Yes I do. What in the name of the StarClan smells like that?"

"Only one way to find out. Come on."

"Frost-Pelt, wait!" The tom called after her.

Unheeding, Frost-Pelt lead the way down the river bank. Her nose telling her which way to go, and how close she was. While behind her, Sun-Tail cursed her reckless behavior.

With a sudden abruptness, the trail ended. And the only thing Frost-Pelt could see was a fallen tree branch. Scenting it, she deduced that whatever smelled so strange was beneath it. "Come here Sun-Tail." She said, "What do you make of this?"

Sun-Tail padded up behind her. Still grumbling. But when he caught sight of the branch, he stopped short. "I make out a fallen branch." He said.

Frost-Pelt rolled her emerald eyes. "Come on." She said, "Help me move it."

She threw her shoulder against the branch, and Sun-Tail followed her example. Inch by inch, the branch moved away to reveal a small sandy colored form. When enough of it was revealed, Sun-Tail seized the scruff of it's neck between his teeth and dragged it the rest of the way out.

"It looks like a Kit." Sun-Tail remarked, sniffing the motionless body. "Female."

"No, it's at least six moons old."

"I Don't think she's a ThunderClan cat. Not a WindClan cat either."

"Not ShadowClan?"

"_Definitely_ not ShadowClan."

"Well she's not one of ours."

Sun-Tail gave his whiskers a quick swipe with his paw. "We should be going." He said, after a moment.

"We can't just leave it!" Frost-Pelt protested. "It'll die!"

"I don't mean to sound heartless, but it's probably the best thing to do. I mean, it's not of our Clan."

"Let's just take it to Hawk-Heart. He can heal her."

Sun-Tail disagreed. "I don't think that's a good idea, Frost-Pelt." He meowed. "Not a good idea at all."

Frost-Pelt fixed him with her emerald stare for a moment, then went to the motionless young cat and pushed her nose under it.

"What are you doing, Frost-Pelt?" Sun-Tail asked.

"I'm taking her back with us."

Now the sandy cat was lying limply across Frost-Pelt's back. And Frost-Pelt flicked her tail as she walked by Sun-Tail. "I'll see you back home."

With a growl that was more out of irritation then anger, Sun-Tail trotted to her side. "Let me carry her then. And how in the name of the StarClan did I end up with a stubborn mate like you?"

Frost-Pelt carefully transferred the load to her mate's back. "Just lucky I guess." She purred, giving his muzzle a quick lick.

With that, they disappeared into the foliage.

!#$%^%&*&%^$#!$#%^&*(&%*^$#%^#&^*&(*

**First Warriors FanFic, YAY! *Victory Dance***

**Yes, I know the whole 'turning into a cat' thing is so overused. But I just had to do it! Leave a review for me, all criticisms accepted. **

**P.S: Be on guard. There is a user who had been hacking accounts and changing stories into disgusting smut. Not joking, he got one user I know. If you come across someone who has unacceptable material under an inappropriate rating, report it. DON'T REVIEW THEM! THEY WILL HACK YOUR ACCOUNT! **


End file.
